


Reddikulas

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fear, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: It was a normal Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Until Dan stepped up to tackle a boggart and it took an unusual form.





	Reddikulas

The first thing that Dan noticed when he walked into his Defence Against the Dark Arts class was the lack of tables. They had all been pushed to the side of the room to make way for a wardrobe in the middle of the room. 

“Bags to the side guys and come stand in front of me,” Professor Lupin spoke. Being a fifth year, Dan needed to pay attention in this class. It was his OWLs year and he already felt incredibly under-prepared. Lockhart had been a waste of time, Quirrell was too scared and his others had made effort but Dan knew it would take a lot to pass. 

Dan wanted to be an Auror, like many of the Gryffindors in his house. He knew that DADA was a must if he wanted to keep going and follow that dream. So he needed to pay as much attention in this class. 

“Dan, the spell worked. The plant has grown so much. Professor Sprout said I’m gonna have to move it to the greenhouses,” Phil Lester spoke, adjusting his glasses while bouncing over to his Gryffindor friend who laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“You and your bloody plants,” Dan said fondly, looking up at the other boy. They were very close friends despite Dan being a Gryffindor and Phil being a Hufflepuff. Dan may have been hiding a secret crush but he wouldn’t tell Phil.

They stood next to each other as Professor Lupin looked at his class of Fifth Years. “It’s astounding that none of you have faced a boggart. So thankfully I managed to find one to get you all. Now firstly I want you all to repeat the spell after me. Without wands please,” Lupin started to say and then spoke with clarity. “The spell is Riddikulus. Repeat it please.”

“Reddikulus.” The word rang out across the whole classroom. Dan looked around. He was trying to make as many mental notes as possible so he could write them down as soon as he was able to.

Soon they moved onto actually tackling the boggart. Dan was pretty far towards the back of the line. He didn’t mind. It was actually fun to see what people feared and then what it turned into. Spiders, snakes and clowns appeared out of nowhere. 

It wasn’t until Dan was just about to go that he started to think about what his worst fear could be. Maybe losing his family? Failing his exams and not being able to become an auror? Eternal loneliness?

Nothing could have prepared Dan for what he saw when he stepped up to the boggart. A smile on his face after seeing a ravenous beast turn into a small puppy. 

However the smile soon vanished when Dan stepped up. The puppy looked up at him before transforming into something dark.

The whole classed gasped at the sight of the image in front of them. 

Phil Lester laying in a puddle of blood. Not moving. Not doing anything. Eyes turned to face Dan who was stood frozen and pale just staring at the seemingly dead body in front of him. He knew Phil was alive. He was stood right behind him for god sake… so why could Dan not breathe? 

But when he did finally remember to breathe, it was fast and sharp. Within moments Professor Lupin saw that Dan was clearly on the verge of having a panic attack and had rushed forward to take on the boggart himself.

“Right class dismissed. That’s enough of this for today. If you didn’t get a chance to have a go today, we’ll arrange something out of school hours for you to practice,” Lupin once again started to speak before walking over to Dan. “Are you okay Mr Howell?” He spoke softly. Dan looked up at his teacher, nodding before rushing to grab his things and running as far as he could from his classroom, ignoring the black haired boy calling his name.

Dan didn’t stop running until he reached the black lake. He slumped on a tree and prayed that no one would bother him. That of course was ruined by Phil who ran over and took some deep breaths looking down at Dan. 

“Why did you run?” Phil asked, clearly very out of breath. Dan just shrugged as he tried to calm down his own breathing. They always joked about it but Dan knew they seriously needed to get fitter if they were this bad after running down some stairs and across a field.

The two boys sat in silence for a little bit. It was lunch so they had plenty of time to just sit down. Eventually Dan made it passed his breakdown and looked up at Phil. “So my worst fear is losing you apparently,” Dan joked casually, making Phil laugh out loud.

“I must be that good of a friend to you. I do wonder what mine is though. Maybe one of my plants dying instead,” Phil said. Dan looked up at him and just laughed.

“Phil that literally happens once a week when you forget to water them,” Dan said as he rolled his eyes. He then looked at Phil. “What do you really think it would be?” Dan then asked Phil who thought for a minute before looking down and mumbling something. Dan looked at him confused and shook his head “Try again.”

“Rejection probably. I really like this person but I’m scared that they won’t like me back. I don’t want to throw away a friendship if a relationship doesn’t work out,” Phil confessed. Dan just smiled a bit. Phil liked someone? 

“Maybe you should do something spontaneous to them. Like kiss them out of nowhere. I bet they wouldn-” Dan was suddenly cut off by a set of lips on his own. Phil’s lips to be more specific. Suddenly the bigger disappeared from Dan's mind. It was perfection and he never wanted it to stop. 

Years had passed. Hogwarts was far behind Dan and Phil. The two now shared a home and life was going amazingly. Dan had succeeded in becoming an Auror where as Phil had moved to writing books about all types of plants. A perfect career for him as he waited for Professor Sprout to be finished teaching herbology. Their lives still filled with as much love as had been expressed that day by the Black Lake

Phil wasn't home. He was exploring a part of the Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, hoping to find a plant that had never been discovered. 

Dan slowly walked up the stairs towards the attic. He'd suspected that there was a boggart hiding up there and knew that now he should face his fear. 

And it came out as soon as he walked into the room. The picture in front had changed however. Whereas before it only showed Phil, now there was a smaller addition laid in the puddle next to Phil. Dan closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the picture and speaking the spell with confidence. Instantly the picture turned into Phil doing something hilarious and tripping over. Dan let out a laugh and the boggart was instantly destroyed. That's when he heard a small voice behind him. 

“Papa?” Dan turned instantly to see his little boy stood with a blanket in his hand. Dan picked up the small boy and kissed his head.

“It's okay. It won't hurt you. You're safe,” Dan mumbled, walking out the room and closing the door. He held his boy close and smiled to himself. Everything was okay. He had Phil and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Dip-and-pip-trash
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
